Forum:Will Liara still be a playable companin if you complete Lair of the shadow broker?
I need a "yes". And anyone wanna give a plausible reason for Liara to leave the lair in order to join Shepard besides love? i cant see the logical leap.. Also, why the hell is Liara's name marked with an error bar? ME wiki should recognize her. Just sayin' P.S: I didnt find a clear statement regarding the issue, and though i think bioware will be bombed if they dont do this, i dont see another reason why they should. --41464 15:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately I'm going to have to disappoint. The short answer is a no. She's only available for the duration of the mission hence the title "Temporary Squadmate". Lancer1289 12:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Um i meant in ME3.. i just did LOTSB and wanted to make sure i didnt do it for nothing.. --41464 15:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :A playable character no, but she is a squadmate in ME3. User:JediSpectre117 14:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, i saw a video by chance where she was a squadmate (i didnt mean playable character *facepalm* my bad), but they didnt say if it was with or without LOTSB..--41464 15:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::No it is not needed she will be a sqaudmate even if you do or do not have and have done LOTSB. In fact the only thing to have an effect in ME3 would probably be if you saved that woman from Visar the asari Spectre, anybody else agree User:JediSpectre117 18:11, September 13,2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, small choices will definitely will have an effect there. Maybe youll get extra creds for your bartering skills (paragon choice ftw "I sacrificed human lives and unleashed the rachnai on the galaxy!"). So about what youre saying, is there official word about it, or is it speculation? I mean how the hell am i supposed to maintain a healthy relationship with liara if shes on the shadow broker ship?! --41464 19:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes the idea of saving the woman from Visar is Speculation on my part but you never know (I mean we had no idea that if Fist survived you would see him on Omega) But if you are refering to the Liara part being speculation the answer is no. This wiki is stricte on its speculation policy and on the ME3 page and Liara's it say's she is a squadmate. You should be able to find links on their talk pages to the info. If you are asking why she is a sqaudmate since she is at the shadow broker base, somthing must happen to force her to join the Normandy during ME3.We have no info as to what this is. User:JediSpectre117 23:07, September 13,2011 (UTC) :::::I believe that *SPOILER* after the Reapers attack Earth, Liara, give command of the Shadow Broker to Theron, in order to run off with Shepard. It's one of the few logical explanations, remember that both Liara and Feron had mutual control as the Shadow Broker. LordDeathRay 21:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC)